


Strange Cravings

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Ficlet, Humor, M/M, Mpreg, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-18
Updated: 2010-06-18
Packaged: 2018-02-05 12:50:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1819102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Strange Cravings

"You know, Severus, I'd really like some grapes."

_Here he goes again_ , Severus thought to himself with a sigh.

"I'll pick some up at the market tomorrow then." Severus pulled the covers up under his chin and rolled away from Harry hoping that would put an end to the conversation. 

"Severus?"

_Exhale_. 

"Yes, Harry?"

"I like the green ones best." 

Severus counted backward from ten, slowly, before climbing out of bed and pulling on the set of robes he kept on the back of the chair for nights such as this. Leaning down over Harry, he pressed a kiss to Harry's forehead, then one to his swollen abdomen.

"Is there anything else you'd like while I'm out?" As much as he loved Harry, and their yet-to-be-born offspring, two trips in one night was unconscionable. 

Unless Harry was randy when he returned, in which case he'd happily go to Mumbai for curry if that's what Harry wanted.

"Hobnobs but make sure they're the chocolate ones. I don't like the plain ones. And maybe some kippers for breakfast." 

_Chocolate biscuits and kippers. Delicious._

Harry yawned then groaned. "Can you help me up? I've really got to piss."

Rolling his eyes, he reached under Harry's arms and pulled him to standing, then watched in the near darkness as he waddled toward the en suite. He really was huge, but Severus wasn't about to say _that_ out loud.

"Don't forget the grapes!" Harry called out. "Green ones!"

"Naturally," Severus replied as he visualized the closest Tesco, hoping they stocked green grapes, before turning on his heel and Disapparating with a crack.


End file.
